


Hungry Eyes

by yakka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Desire, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakka/pseuds/yakka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek wants Stiles, his eyes are hungry for him!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edinburghgrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edinburghgrl/gifts).



Derek Struts into the night club, he isn't exactly the party type but because Stiles worked there he made the exception, his emerald eyes were always hungry for him. Completely out of his element, he braved the scene since for awhile now he had been wanting to tell Stiles how he felt about him. Needing all his deepest fantasies to come to life, for now he would watch and wait for the right time to talk to him. Taking his usual seat at the end of the bar, out of the way while giving him full view of the handsome bartender. Observing his every move slyly, trying not to draw attention to himself. Craving the young boy in a way he had never before, especially when his firm ass was almost bursting out of his tight trousers every time he moved, gave him a rise in his own. His usual routine is order a beer and sit in silence, listening to the voice in his head scream at him to make a move. 

Having watched Stiles work for a couple hours, his jealousy peaked with every flirtatious conversation he saw him have, his need to have him growing with every minute also driving him crazy. Derek gets excited when people start to leave because after months of desiring him from afar, tonight Stiles will be his. As the last person finally leaves Derek watches out the corner of his eye as Stiles locks up. Now alone with him he seizes the opportunity to make his move. Downing the last of his beer he gets up and saunters over to Stiles, standing in front of him Stiles straightens up looking into Derek's eyes.

Feeling tipsy Derek is unable to control the feelings he has, he leans in and kisses Stiles, cupping his face in his big hands. He could feel the warm glow of his cheeks beneath his hands, the softness of his skin driving him wild, soft like velvet. Stepping closer he aligned their bodies, groaning at the feel of Stiles' muscular form against his own. Stiles gives a small gasp and his hands find his waist clenching at his t-shirt. Derek picked this moment to swipe his tongue across Stiles' bottom lip, his head spinning at the small taste. Stiles' hand trailed up his arm and settled at the nape of his neck, his fingers twisting into the short hairs at the base of his head.

“You're mine tonight” Derek whispers into his ear.

Yearning for more, he leans in again kissing more intently, their tongues clashing as they both give out a groan. Derek has wanted this for so long his body tingling with every touch. Grasping Stiles' tight ass he lifts him up and onto the table, forcing his legs apart with his knee. His desire becoming to much he rips his shirt off, sending the buttons shooting all over. Derek growls as he nibbles on Stiles' bottom lip , moving down his neck kissing and sucking. Derek's hands touching every inch of bare skin they can find. Both were panting against each others mouths as their groins rubbed together, groaning in unison at the friction. Feeling his jeans becoming tighter, his need to be free he pulled back long enough to yank them down, his cock full and hard. Stiles licked his lips at the sight of him, Derek takes a step back watching Stiles fumble off the table. As he bends down onto his knees, his fingers trailing Derek's thighs he pulls him closer sucking and biting his thighs moving up to his shaft, every bite making Derek moan. 

Stiles using his finger slowly and gently rounds Derek's balls and up the underside of his cock teasing him while kissing his inner thigh. Derek growls in frustration, needing the boy to taste. Stiles' tongue now following where his finger teased, causing Derek to moan out with the pleasure. His tongue slowly reaching the tip of his cock, losing control Derek thrusts his hips forward urging Stiles to take him all in. Stiles' hands resting on Derek's hips to hold them in place while his tongue swirls around the tip, tasting the precum he slowly takes him in. Derek's hips fight against Stiles' hands, greedy for more. The feeling almost to much to take as Derek's hands find the back of Stiles' head pulling it towards him. Squeezing his cock between his lips Stiles bites at the base dragging his teeth to the tip, then teasing the tip with his tongue exploring every part of it. Derek panting between groans closes his eyes and gives another thrust, just as he does Stiles pulls on his ball sac and lets go making Derek shiver and throb as he cums.

Derek quickly opens his eyes, Looking around the club he is surprised to see Stiles still working and the club still full of people.

“One day” he says to himself taking another drink.


End file.
